This invention relates to a bus allocation system for a computer that has multiple processors and a common set of independent memory resources accessed by all of the processors over a common bus, to a data network processor unit which utilizes such a system to meet various needs of a data network, and to a modularized unit which enables ready expansion of the processor and memory capabilities, e.g., to tailor the unit to the level of traffic encountered at a particular data network node to which the unit is assigned.